


Straitjacket + Betrayal + No Way Out

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternative Episode Outcome, Codex - Freeform, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Traitor, Wrongful Imprisonment, drugged, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: A little revision of episode 04x12....
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Straitjacket + Betrayal + No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly my favourite fic of Febuwhump. Had a lot of fun writing this one...
> 
> Day 3 - Prompt 'Imprisonment'
> 
> Thanks beta @Teamimprov

Mac’s head feels woozy, his mouth tastes like something has died in it – the tell-tale signs that he’s been drugged. He can’t remember why though. Without opening his eyes, he knows he is lying down. Mac goes to put his arms down to push himself up but finds he can’t. He can’t move them. It feels like they are strapped across his chest. He snaps his eyes open and lifts his head to look down his body.

Canvas. His arms, his chest covered in canvas. He goes to move his arms again and suddenly realises.

_They’ve put me in a straitjacket._

Mac’s chest starts to heave, and he manages to sit himself upright so he can take everything in properly. He tries moving his arms to gauge the likelihood of escape. Whoever has put him in the jacket is an expert, there is no slack. No chance of escape. Even less so when he becomes aware of an uncomfortable feeling down below.

_It’s got a groin strap, and someone has done it up tight! Shit. No taking it off over my head then._

Mac’s eyes travel down his legs to see he is dressed in an orange jumpsuit under the jacket, almost like the ones they use at the Phoenix.

‘Ah Angus, how nice of you to join me. I was starting to get a little impatient’.

Mac stills at the voice. A voice so ingrained in his memory, especially since he’s been kidnapped by him and had to impersonate him.

‘I must say,’ Murdoc continues, ‘I did find it somewhat surprising when a Phoenix TAC team arrived with you drugged. Stripped you, straitjacketed you and then deposited you in a cell. Have you been a naughty boy Angus?’ Murdoc smiles, eyebrows raised. ‘Even I didn’t get that treatment’.

It’s all coming back to him. Taylor had told him he was off the mission. He was breaking Scarlett out of interrogation. He’d been ambushed. Mac rolls his neck. He remembers being restrained, a sharp pain in his neck where he must have been drugged. Taylor put him in here. Locked him up with Murdoc. Believes he is a traitor.

‘TAYLOR!’ Mac yells. ‘TAYLOR, YOU BETTER COME DOWN HERE’.

‘I tend to find Angus, they don’t really like being shouted at. I’d keep your voice down if I were you’.

‘SHUT UP!’

‘No need to be rude. Just thought I’d clue you in on protocol down here, now that we’re going to be roomies’. Murdoc grins.

Mac’s stomach lurches at the very idea but he’s not going to let Murdoc see that.

‘Matty, I know you’re listening. It’s not what you think. _Please_. Come down here. We need to talk’. Mac says, opting not to shout this time.

‘Oh, Matilda, now she I would quite like to see. So feisty and great to verbally spar with, unlike that ghastly English man. No fun at all’.

‘Murdoc, please shut up, just this once’.

Murdoc looks mildly irritated but then mimes zipping his lips closed and locking them with a key.

There’s a noise at the end of the corridor and Mac looks up to see Russ Taylor walking towards him. He stops in front of Mac’s glass fronted cell, not before muting Murdoc’s intercom.

‘Angus, I see you’re awake’.

‘What the hell have you done? I was trying to save everyone’.

‘Oh really? That’s funny. I thought that’s what I was doing. You really want me to believe that you were going to break out Scarlett, but you’re _not_ working for Codex’.

‘YESSSSS’, Mac rolls his eyes in frustration. ‘She was my leverage, my in. To prove to Gwen I’d turned, while giving intel back to the Phoenix. I was going undercover’.

‘And you expect me to believe that?’ Taylor scoffs.

‘I didn’t have much of a choice! You booted me off the mission. Every minute you hold me here, you give Codex more time to plan whatever it is they’re going to do to kill millions’.

Taylor shakes his head.

‘You’re compromised Mac’.

Mac shakes his head in return, struggling with his restraints.

‘I’m compromised?’ He says, incredulously. ‘Did you ever mention to Matty that Codex tried to recruit you? I know Matty is listening. Care to explain that? Care to explain how it’s you that’s compromised, not me’.

Taylor takes a deep breath.

‘Three years ago, I was approached by an organisation with considerable finances’.

‘Codex’, Mac interrupts.

‘Yes, but I didn’t know that at the time. Spearhead had a contract with the US government for a bioweapon prototype. Codex offered me money to deliver the weapon instead. Of course, I refused. They came after me, missed but took out five of my team’.

‘That doesn’t justify all this! You’ve drugged me, restrained me and put me in a cell. You’re treating me like a traitor when I’m the only one trying to fix things with the least amount of bloodshed’.

‘But are you? Your father’s dead, Codex was your mother’s idea and now your only living relative, your aunt, reaches out. I can see how tempting it might be to join her. I know your skills Angus, hence the drugs, the straitjacket, the cell. I can’t take the risk, so you will stay here whilst the Phoenix takes out Codex. Then I’ll be back to deal with you’. Taylor walks away from Mac’s cell.

‘Wait! Taylor! You’re going to kill innocent civilians. There has to be another way. Come on! I can help. Let me out! LET ME OUT!’

Mac kicks the glass wall and continues to struggle against his straitjacket. He roars in frustration as Taylor leaves. He has to find a way out.


End file.
